Naruto oneshots!
by SmexiShinobi13
Summary: like my FMA and Bleach oneshots, and again, i might take requests. i will be more likely to take naruto requests at the moment though, it just depends on who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara Baby Daddy

For: RainStarr

kind of story: Baby's Daddy  
full name:Mizushima, Amaya (Last name, First)  
species: Human  
anime: Naruto  
Guy: Gaara (but if you don't want to write about him/have to many requests for him, then Shikamaru, please)  
age: 18 ( the guy is 19)  
looks:Dark brown hair that stops halfway down her back, that is usually worn straight down. Bangs are usually swept to one side of her face, which sometimes cover one of her eyes and has dark brown eyes.  
likes/dislikes:Likes: Animals, night, winter, music, snow, rain, doing puzzles, fireworks, stuffed animals, candy and reading.  
Dislikes: Mornings, Ino, Sakura, people who hurt her friends, animal abuse, heights, having to hide behind a mask of happiness all the time, drama, thunderstorms, the color pink, fangirls/boys, being stared at, bugs, big crowds, talking in front of people and people who interrupt her when is busy doing something.  
history:She grew up living with her family in Rain Village. When she was 8, her entire clan was killed by another clan (though her clan did put up a good fight), who at the time was considered a trusted ally to her clan. The reason was because their clan was tired of being compared to her clan. Everybody except Amaya, her mother, older brother, older sister were killed (except for her father who was already KIA). Only reason was because when the attacked started, they hid in a secret room under their compound that only they knew about. None of them were ninjas, so they had to just wait and hope nobody found them. And after a while, the other clan just gave up looking for them, since they figured they would be no threat for them. Her family soon moved to Konoha, for the first 6 months though she rarely talked to anybody. Then after a while, she began to get comfortable enough then to talk to them. At the age of 9, she started to read/study alot about medical ninjutsu, and other things ninja, because she decided that one day she wanted to become a strong Jounin/med-nin so she could protect people close to her, and not be a burden to her team. She has learned to handle what happened to her clan and goes around being her regular self, but every year on the day her clan was killed, she doesn't really talk to anybody, unless she really has to.

STORY START!

HOW IT HAPPENED:

_Its that day of the year again..._ you thought to yourself. You were in the sand village, in a dserted area where you would often train. You didnt like fighting so much, you wanted to be a medical ninja, but you did anyways just to protect the people you loved like you failed to do on this day, so many years ago. The person you trained with wouldnt be coming today. _He thinks i wont come, doesnt he?_ You asked yourself. He probably wouldnt because he knew you wouldnt talk, and he respected that. Because today was the day your clan was brutally murdered. That person's name, is Gaara. He understood how you felt, him having the only person he trusted, attempted to murder him. Gaara told you many times how he felt betrayed by "That Man" as Gaara called him. You never did learn "That Man"s name. He told you so much about his past, as did you. You both were pretty open to eachother, you even knew he was a jinchūriki. sometimes felt like he was hiding something though, something he didnt want you to find out about. Now that you thought about it, you and Gaara had become pretty good friends. You could trust him with your life. Hes the only person you wanted to talk to on this date. You were so distracted by your thoughts that you hadnt noticded that Gaara actually showed up. You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt a rough hand on your shoulder. You turned around preparing to attack, but you turned to see Gaara standing there. Gaara cleared his throught and looked deep into your dark eyes.

"Amaya, what is love?" Gaara asked. _Shouldnt he at least have some sort of idea of what love is? I mean for gods sake he has the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. _You thought to your self while sweat dropping.

"To me, love is the will to protect someone dearest to you. Love is when you would sacrafice your life, willingly, for that person. Love is when you put that person's happiness and wellbeing before your own. Why do you ask?" I looked at Gaara. He hesitated.

"No reason." He stated coldly.

"Yes there is. You hesitated." You replyed.

"fine. I-i think im in love with someone." You became insanely jelous. Gaara could even tell.

"Who is she?" you tryed to keep your voice sweet, but to no avail you dropped the act.

" "She" is you," He paused. You froze and blushed as if on cue.

"I want to test it out though." Gaara finished.

"Test it-?" you were cut off by Gaara's lips up against your own. Gaara slyly licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You let him in immediately letting him explore ever crevace of your mouth. When your lips parted you heard him whisper.

"Amaya, I love you." Gaara kissed you with force this time sticking his tongue down your through. You wrapped your arms around his neck lovingly and pulled him closer to you. You broke the kiss.

"Gaara I love you." Gaara kissed you sneekily slipping his tongue into your unexpecting mouth. You moaned into the kiss.

Alright so i'm not gonna make this a lemon. It takes wayyy to much time. Lol but if you want a lemon, i'll have one out soon.

HOW YOU FOUND OUT:

You had been feeling sick lately but you were still going to Konoha to visit your friends, Naruto and Shikamaru. You told them both that you were coming and they argreed to meet you. Naruto spotted you as you entered the village.

"HEY!" Naruto waved. You waved back kindly. He woke Shikamaru up and ran towards you while Shikamaru walked behind him.

"Hey, Amaya hows it going?" Naruto said excitedly.

"I'm fine, how about you guys?" you asked them.

"I'm great, just got back from a mission!" Naruto replyed happily.

"I guess I'm fine. Just the usual." Shikamaru repyed sleepily. He yawned. You guys started walking through the village not knowing where to go. Suddenly a wave of nausea flooded through you. You turned around a threw up on the ground. You felt someone pull you hair out of you face while another rubbed your back clamlingly.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

When you finished throwing up your guts you looked up to see that Naruto was holding back your hair and Shikamaru had been rubbing your back. You smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks guys." You said.

"Well we better get you to Lady Tsunade..." Shikamaru said.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Well hello Amaya, its unusual to see you here..." Lady Tsunade remarked.

"I'm not feeling well could you take a look and see whats wrong with me?" you asked.

"Sure, but one question. Wheres Gaara? You never visit alone."

"Psh. He's busy being the Kazekage." You said becoming angry, though you had no idea why.

"Well then lets start the examination." Lady Tsunade stated wanting to get off the topic, sensing that you were angry.

After Lady Tsunade examined you, you had to wait 10 minutes for her to determine what was wrong with you. You sat down, bored and wondered what was taking her so long. It wasnt long until Lady Tsunade walked through the door. You looked up at her, hoping to get a clue from her expression, which you failed at. Lady Tsunade cleared her through and looked directly at you.

"Amaya are you a virgin?" she asked. You blushed at the question, remembering that night, 2 months ago.

"No. why do you ask?"

"Well then, my assumption was correct. Amaya your pregnat." She stated calmly. Your eyes widend. _Oh shit. Whats Gaara going to think? Am I ready to be a mom?_ Your head was spinning. Lady Tsunade spoke up, pulling you from your worries.

"you should tell Gaara before you tell anyone else."

"I-I know. I think i should get back home now." You said as you walked out of the room. Your eyes met Naruto's and Shikamaru's. they walked over to you.

"So Amaya, whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Alright. I'm gonna tell you guys something, but you cant tell Lady Tsunade or Gaara. Lets get outside first." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded following you outside. Once you were outside Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So what's wrong with you Amaya?" he asked.

"well, you guys cant tell Gaara. I'm pregnat." You stated, trying to stay calm. Naruto's eyes widend. Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

"Well you better get home and tell him Amaya..." Shikamaru stated.

HOW YOU TOLD HIM:

3 days later.

You smiled at the gaurds as you walke down the long corridor that lead to Gaara's office. You knocked on the door in front of you, waiting for any kind of response.

"Enter." Gaara said calmly. You opened the door and quietly slipped in. Gaara looked up.

"Amaya? Whats wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice. Reading your emotions as if they were an open book.

"Gaara, I-I have something to tell you." You said quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked once more.

"I-I'm... We're..." you stummbled trying to hold back tears. Gaara came over to you and lighty pushed your bangs out of your eyes, looking at your full face. You broke out in tears and buried your face into his shirt. Gaara calmly wrapped his arms around you.

"Shh. Its ok. I know, your pregnat." He said softly. You looked up at him in amazment.

"What? I'm not stupid." He said coldly. You just smiled and hugged him tighter.

9 MONTHS:

You were sitting in Lady Tsunade's office once more. You wanted the baby to be delivered by her. This time Gaara came with you. You were practically asleep when you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. You felt the seat under you become wet.

"Oh shit. Its time." You said to Gaara. He ran off to get Tsunade. You clutched your stomach in pain and cursed Gaara for getting you pregnat. Within seconds Tsunade and Gaara. Tsunade got you into the nearest private room. You passed out while they hurried to get the needed supplies. When you woke up you were surrounded by medical ninjas and you were now in a hospital. Tsunade and Gaara were next to you.

"Alright Mrs. Amayawe need you to push." Lady Tsunade said to you. You did as she asked hoping for this pain to be over soon. You screamed out in pain as you grabbed Gaara's hand. You heard a cracking noise and you saw Gaara flinch, you had broken his hand. You screamed out once more.

7 HOURS LATER:

You screamed bloody murder as you pushed for what seemed like the 40th time. Though it was probably more than that.

"Twins!" Ladu Tsunade told you.

"Congradulations. You have a boy and a girl." One of the medical ninjas told you. As they cleaned off your children and handed them to you.

"What should we name them?" Gaara asked you.

"I'm thinking Mai, for our little Girl."

"How about Koi for the boy then?" Gaara asked.

"I think its perfect." Mai had your hair color, dark brown. Koi looked exactly like his father. Red hair, light eyes. Gaara kissed your forehead as you fell asleep.

"I love you Amaya." He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

You were chilling at the training grounds watching the stars after a long day of practice. You hadnt heard anyone come up behind you so you were startled when your bestfriend Sasuke came and sat next to you. Your facial expression didnt change as he looked at you. Sure you had feelings for him but you never showed them around him. You didnt want to ruin your friendship, you guys became friends back before the chunin exams. You knew that pretty much every girl who met him "fell in love with him". You became good friends with him by chance. You were watching the night sky just like you did every night, when someone had found you there. Sasuke had come running through the trees that surrounded this place. He had been running from his fangirls. You absolutely dispised all of them. They had watsed their time falling for a guy that they would never get while they could be training. They always threw themselfs at him. At the time you didnt even think he was cute but that was when you were about 11. You had fallen for him a few years after you became friends. You were deep in thought, thinking of the past. You were so deep in thought you didnt notice the way Sasuke was looking at you, if you had noticed him you would probably be blushing a deep red.

"Hey! Hikari! You ok?" he asked you, pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Oh, uhm yeah. Sorry i was just...uh..." your sentance trailed off as you looked at him. It was getting hard for you to control you emotions around him. Turned away looking off in to the sky once more. Sasuke put his hand on your shoulder. You turned around imediately only for your lips to crash into his. You pulled away, your face bright red.

"I'm sorry... uhm i didnt mean..." your sentance was cut off by his lips. Sasuke Uchiha, was kissing you? You couldnt believe it. He pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now. Actually im sorry, you dont seem like you liked it... i shouldnt have..." you cut him off this time kissing him passionately and full on the lips. I broke the kiss for air and stared into his eyes. He stared back, out of breath as well.

"Can we make things a bit more interesting?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. He nodded and smirked, about to lift my shirt over my head.

"Allow me." I said seductivly while taking my shirt off and shorts, moving over to him and slowly taking his shirt off as well. I pulled down his pants too, and pretended I didn't notice when my hand rubbed on his stiffened member and he shivered. I reached down to his boxers and playfully brushed it again and he growled. I did it again and he said,

"Do it again and you'll wish you hadn't." I smirked. I layed him down, sat on his hips and kissed his ear. I felt his hips jerk upward and smiled.

"Do you want to?" He asked as if the answer wasn't obvious. I went down to his manhood and pulled off his boxers, staring hungrily at his dick. I felt him moan as the pressure from the boxers was taken away, then shiver as I licked my tounge across it. I began to suck and he moaned again.

"...me!" he growled, while lying powerless on the ground.

"Oh, but its oh so fun!" I smiled and licked it again. He then thrust into my mouth, causing me to gag. I glared at him and bit down gently on it. He glared back. He flipped me over and without hesitation thrust painfully into me.

"OW!" I screamed. He didn't bother to stop, or even slow down at that. In fact, I think he went faster.

"S-Sasuke, it hurts!" I managed over the pain.

"So did you biting me." He growled. Then he noticed the tears flowing steadily down my face. "I...I'm okay. I have always wanted to lose my virginity to you Sasuke. I love you." He had now stopped thrusting and the pain was fading, filling the space now was a new .I moaned before he had a chance to say anything. "Sasuke, make me feel good. I want you." I smiled with a pleading look. He smiled back and thrust again, a bit of pain but with that pain came that feeling again. I was surprised when it felt so good that I had to push back against him to keep the feeling. I felt a pressure building up slowly inside my lower stomach, and I wanted it gone, but I couldn't stop. Then I felt it, the pure pleasure and 'extacy' took over and I screamed and moaned Sasukes name, while that pressure in my lower stomach faded quickly. Then I felt a similar thing happen with Sasuke, He screamed my name then a warm liquid flowed into me. We were both really tired so we just layed there. I happened to glance down and saw all the blood and white stuff.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered, sounding as tired as I felt.

"Whats that white stuff." I asked innocently He smiled.

"Thats cum sweetheart. Inside you, from both of us." He finished proudly. Then his eyes widened.

"I forgot to say I love you." He smiled sweetly.

I smiled back and said, "Shut up." Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
